1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement for attaching a top storage well cover to a motor vehicle body for a pivotal movement about an axis arranged in a region of a rear edge of a top storage well opening from a closed position, in which the cover closes the storage well opening, to an open position in which the cover provides for a complete access to the storage well opening, with the arrangement including two articulated devices spaced from each other in a direction transverse to a longitudinal extent of the vehicle and each including at least one articulated arm pivotally attached at opposite ends thereof to the top storage well cover and the vehicle body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, the covers for top storage wells, which are provided in motor vehicles with a collapsible top, are attached to walls of the storage wells or adjacent parts of motor vehicle bodies with simple articulated attachment elements. Conventional attachment elements, which find at present wide use for attaching of a top storage well cover in a motor vehicle with a collapsible top, include a pair of U-shaped arcuate articulated arms with which the cover is attached to a rear wall of the top storage well. The cover is so attached to the rear wall of the storage well that the cover pivots from a closed position, in which it is flush with the vehicle body profile, into an open, at least approximately vertical position. In motor vehicles with collapsible tops with rigid rear windows and with top storage well having relatively small or insufficient dimensions, a relatively large pivoting area is required for the necessary pivotal movement of the cloth tension bracket and the rear window when the top storage well cover is conventionally pivots about the rear edge of the storage well. Under unfavorable conditions, for opening the top storage well cover, a swing-up of the cloth tension bracket in a approximately perpendicular positions is necessary. With top storage well covers equipped with rigid rear windows having a relatively large surface, there exists a danger that the rear window, upon opening of the cover, would reach into the head area of a passenger occupying the rear seat of the vehicle. This is at least highly undesirable, as it makes necessary for the passenger to get out of the vehicle when the cover is being open. Furthermore, with the conventional attachment of a top storage well cover with U-shaped articulated arms, the displacement of the top into the top storage well, with already slightly lifted cloth tension bracket and the rear window which, thus, permit partial opening of the cover, is not possible or at least not possible without incurring relatively high assembly costs.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an arrangement for attaching a top storage well cover for a motor vehicle with a collapsible top which would insure opening of the top storage well and a free access thereto already with a small lifting angle of the cloth tension bracket.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an arrangement of the above-described type having reduced manufacturing and assembly costs.